Ever After
by Madysynne
Summary: In Hogwarts Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Madysynne were always together now its 7 years after graduation from hogwarts (starts out in hogwarts)
1. The Faithful Train Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in this story except for Madysynne Hansen her parents siblings grandparents basically everyone in this story that's not in the Harry Potter books movies etc etc IM MAKING NO MONEY OFF OF THIS ITS JUST FOR FUN so please don't sue me!!!  
  
Anyways here's the story written in Maydsynne's point of view:  
  
Ok so here's all about me: My full name is Madysynne Carroline Hansen. I'm a real blonde. My hair is Reese Witherspoon's color only I don't dye it. I'm an American muggleborn witch who attends Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.My bestfriends used to be Kaitlin Crooke and Natalie Fishman. Not now, now my bestfriends are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. I have the biggest crush on Ron's older brother Fred. I'm not usually on time to class. My potions teacher Proffeser Snape, Stupid Snap as I call him, hates me to death.  
  
On the Hogwarts Express heading to school for our first year  
  
I was wandering through the train looking for a compartment to be in, everywhere was full. I came across one witch contained a boy with glasses, gorgeous green eyes, and messy black hair, and a boy with red hair and dirt on his nose. "Can I sit in here?" I asked. The boys looked up. The black haired one shrugged and said "Sure why not?" "Hi" I said sitting down "I'm Madysynne Hansen". The black haired boy said "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter". "And I'm Ron Weasley" said the other boy. "Pleasure to meet you guys" I said smiling "Excuse Ron I don't mean to rude but you've got dirt on your face by your nose" I said walking over to him and wiping it off. "Thanks" he said "This other girl Hermione I think she said her name was, was kind of rude about it".  
  
We talked for a while and the train came to a sudden stop. "We're here at last" I said stepping off the train behind Harry and Ron.  
  
  
  
Like it so far??? It's my first Harry Potter Fanfic!!! So if youre gonna flame please make it constructive!!! And also Hermione is not going to be replaced by Madysynne its going to be Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Madysynne instead of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. THANKS!! 


	2. Begining of Friendship

Chapter 2  
  
Harry, Ron, and I were standing with the first years after some proffesser's speech, waiting for her to come back and lead us to the feast. Some annoying little fruit Draco Malfoy had just come up to us and been completely obnoxious towards me and Ron. The nerve of some people these days.  
  
All the first years were crowded in a group at the front of the Great Hall. Hermione Granger, the girl Ron had mentioned to me on the train, was called up first to try on the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat looked like an old rugged hat, with a gay song-poem type thing. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. Then some other people. "Ronald Weasley" the oldish looking lady called. Ron looked nervously at me and Harry. I gave him a reassuring smile, and up he went to try on the Sorting Hat. At last the hat shouted "Gryffindor!". After Ron was my turn. I walked up confidently trying to impress these two cut identical twins sitting at the Gryffidor table. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted right in my ear. It hurt a bit if you ask me. Harry was also in Gryffindor, and for some reason the room got anxious when it was his turn.  
  
More to come! Review please! 


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3  
  
14 years later  
  
"Don't worry Mady! You look great." Hermione said to the nervous Madysynne. George walked in to see what the girls looked like. "Holy crap man Madysynne look at you!" George exclaimed "I'm Fred! Marry me! George tricked you!" he joked. Hermione, Madysynne and Ginny laughed. "Go away George!" Ginny said laughing and pushing George out the door. Madysynne was all ready the three were waiting to be told when it was time. Harry walked in and when he saw Madysynne he smiled "Five minutes ladies". He crossed the room to Madysynne "I've never seen you look better Mad" he said hugging her when he pulled back he noticed her nervousness "I know Fred's going to love you all the same" he paused and looked Madysynne over "If not more". He grinned and walked out.  
  
Fred was at the alter waiting for his bride fussing with the stupid tie thing his mother made him wear. George slapped Fred's hands and glared at him. Fred grinned sheepishly. When the Bridal March started he looked up and saw Madysynne he gasped and his jaw dropped. "Wow" he muttered. Ron and Harry were walking up with her. They were because her parents had died in 5th year. Harry and Ron were grinning proudly. When they got to the alter and had to let her go she turned around and hugged them both, she was scared. When she hugged Ron he told her "Go on now, Its not me and Harry you want its Fred". When she let go of him and turned around Harry nudged her towards the alter. Madysynne remembered walking up to the Sorting Hat confidently to impress him and George, well she was going to impress then again. She straightened up, and walked confidently up the alter. She couldn't help but smile. "Oh god that smile! I think I'm going to melt right here!" Fred thought.  
  
After the ceremony came the part where the feed each other cake. You know that part? Yeah well anyways, Madysynne thought it would be funny 'accidentally' miss his mouth. He went first apprantly he also thought it be funny if he smashed it on her cheek 'accidentally'. Everyone was laughing through that part. Ron turned to Harry and said "They make the perfect couple". "They do don't they?" Harry agreed.  
  
When the reception was over Fred and Madysynne left to stay in a hotel then leave to their honeymoon the next day, but since that's gross and this is PG not NC 17 we'll end that here.  
  
How was that? R/R please! 


	4. Meredith and Stephanie

Chapter 4 Alright who's who? Here you are:  
  
Stephanie and Meredith: The youngest Weasley twins- Fred and Madysynne's 4 year old daughters Drew: Well Ron and Hermione got married he's their baby he's 4 months old  
  
On with chapter four  
  
Meredith screamed and fell off the couch. George laughed laughed hysterically "Sorry lil Mere" "Uncle Georgey! Why'd you touch my shoulder when I was watching Spongebob on the television?" Meredith whined. George shrugged and ate a Bertie Botts every flavored Bean "Ew gross!" he cried spitting it out in his hand "Vomit flavored". Meredith laughed. Stephanie came in and rolled her eyes "You know you shouldn't spit it out just eat it its rude to spit it out!" she said sounding like a mini Percy. Meredith rolled her eyes "Go away Steph! Go play with your friends!!" Stephanie glared at her "Oh sorry Steph you haven't got any!". George stood there quietly before rushing off to find Fred, not Madysynne she was pregnant and that would be risking the twins' lives.  
  
"Stephanie and Meredith why cant you guys get along?" Fred questioned groggily. "Cause I hate her!" they both yelled in unison. Fred sighed exhausted. Mrs Weasley came into the room and sat the girls down "Now tell me what's wrong". "Mum I got this" Fred said. "Obviously not" she said matter-of-factly "it doesn't seem to be getting anywhere!" "We just started!"  
  
Fred and Madysynne sat at the table the next morning before Fred had to go to the joke shop. "I just don't know why they don't get along" Madysynne said "I mean look and you and George, the best of friends". "I know but maybe our girls just don't mix I mean Mere is like me and somehow Stephanie ended out to be like Percy, poor girl" "Even though Harry got the Dursleys to take me in I don't want them to grow up thinking they're their grandparents". Fred snorted "Tell me about it, I just hope they like the little one on its way" 


	5. Party and An Announcement

Chapter 5 (alright I just realized I told you who Drew is but never mentioned him I promise! He'll be in this one)  
  
It was Stephanie and Meredith's 5th birthday. They were actually getting along. "Happy Birthday Stephanie!" Meredith cried running into Stephanie's room. "Happy Birthday Meredith!" Stephanie said grinning at her twin. They went downstairs and Hermione, Ron and Drew were already there and George and his girlfriend were walking in. "Hey guys!" Stephanie and Meredith cried in unison. "Happy birthday lil peeps!" George said hugging and kissing them both on the cheek. "Thanks Uncle George" they said STILL in unison. They rushed over to see baby Drew. "He's so cute!" said Meredith. "I know! I'm gonna steal him and add him to my stuffies!" Stephanie agreed.  
  
"Breakfast!" Madysynne and Hermione called into the TV room. In an instant fivery men and children rushed into the table, with George's girlfriend Allison following behind. Hermione was putting plates of bacon, eggs and toast in front of them while Madysynne was getting milk and orange juice for Stephanie and Meredith, and coffee and tea for the adults.  
  
About an hour later Harry and his wife Megan and son Michael and six year old son came over. "Michael! Stephanie and Meredith screamed getting up from Saturday morning cartoons and running over to him. As usual Michael, Stephanie and Meredith went upstairs to play. "Hey Harry what' up? Fred said grabbing an apple. "Fred!" Madysyne laughed "We just ate! You had 2 plates FULL of bacon, eggs and toast!". "So?" he said "I'm a growing man!". "Oh please Fred! You haven't grown since 6th year!" George laughed.  
  
When dinner came all the guests had arrived. Stephanie and Meredith had gotten a lot of presents and thanked and hugged everyone. "Excuse me people!" Meredith suddenly said over the happy chattering "Uncle George told me something today that I want hin to share with all of you!" Meredith said smiling. "Yeah" Stephanie said agreeing "Uncle Georgey go ahead!". George sat there stunned for two seconds "Me and Allison have decided to get married" he announced proudly. 


	6. The Surprise

Chapter 6  
  
The Day After  
  
Meredith woke up the day after her birthday at 9:00 am. Madysynne and Stephanie were at the table eating breakfast. "Morning Mummy, Morning Stephanie" Meredith greeted them half cheerfully. "Morning Meredith" said Madysynne hugging and kissing her "Raisin Bran or Cheerios?" she asked. "Raisin Bran" answered Meredith "Where's Dad?" "Joke shop" "Why?" "I don't know I suppose he wants a little extra money" "But Mum! He plays professional Quidditch doesn't he have enough?" "Don't question Meredith; your mouth is going to get you into trouble one of these days" "Sorry Mum".  
  
The doorbell rang. "Mum! I'm going out to play!" Called Stephanie running out in the backyard Meredith close behind. Madysynne got the door "May I help you?" she said to a hooded figure. The person just pushed her aside. Fred came running in at that moment "Mad! Voldemort has been spotted!" he practically yelled shutting the door. He lanced at the hooded figure and froze. "Leave!" the figure demanded stuffing Fred out the door.  
  
Fred banged and banged on his front door. He saw Harry coming up the driveway, Harry stopped dead in his tracks. They heard a scream and the hooded figure came out saw Harry and Fred and ran. Fred couldn't care less who the person or ting was he just rushed inside to see his wife and... 


	7. Letting Go

Chapter 7  
  
Harry rushed in behind Fred. "Is she alright Fred?" he asked before seeing Madysynne's lifeless body lying on the floor, and Fred with tears streaming down his face. "Well yes, now she's in a much better place." He sobbed holding Madysynne's body close. Harry cried as well "I'll get him whoever it is!". Harry spotted a note and picked it up. It read:  
  
Fred Weasley,  
  
You'd best watch out for yourself and daughters. I'll be back in no time.  
  
Harry handed the letter to Fred. When Fred read it he gasped and thought then cried harder "I'm going to have to give up the twins if I want to keep them safe". Harry nodded "Who are you going to leave them with?" Fred shrugged "I don't know" "Well we don't know who or what that thing is so you can leave them with Dumbledore to keep them safe" "Yeah Hogwarts is the best place isn't it?" Harry nodded. After that Harry broke down, Madysynne sweet Mady who had been one of his best friends.  
  
"So you see Proffesser that's why I'm bringing them here to live" Fred said starting to cry "For their own good". Dumbledore looked sympathetically at Fred, Harry, Stephanie and Meredith. "Of course I'll take them you didn't even have to ask" Dumbledore said "I will enjoy watching them grow until you feel its safe enough for them to go home". Stephanie and Meredith looked scared. Harry was holding Meredith who clung to him for dear life. Harry put her down and she grabbed him her arms around his neck. "Mery sweetie Professor Dumbledore is a nice man go with him" she quietly kissed Harry on the cheek then went to her Daddy who hugged her for a long time. When they were done saying their goodbyes Fred and Harry left. 


	8. Warming Up

Chapter 8  
  
The first day was rough for Stephanie and Meredith. After a few days they warmed up though. It was during the school year and they ate in the Great Hall with everyone else sitting on either side of Dumbledore. The students quickly took to them. They were called 'The Hogwarts Babies'. After breakfast on the fourth day sitting in a class with Snape, quietly they decided to sneak out. Since he wasn't paying any attention to them what so ever, they quietly got up in the back of the room and tiptoed out the door.  
  
When they got out onto the grounds, they quickly made a run for it. Hagrid, their best friend, saw them and rushed over to them and picked them up "Where do you think you guys are going?" he asked "You know you're not supposed to leave the castle without Dumbledore, me or a teacher!". "We're going home" said Meredith starting to cry. "Yeah!" Stephanie said joining her twin "We like it here but we miss our Daddy, and Harry, and Uncle Ron, and Michael and cousin Drew!" she added not daring to mention their mother but adding her in her thoughts. "Alright girls" Hagrid said sighing "Lets get you inside to Professor Dumbledore" he said just as Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore came rushing out of the school looking worried. "Hagrid! You've found them." Dumbledore said sighing with relief "You can put them down Hagrid". Hagrid put the twins down. "Ain't anyone watchin' over these two youngsters?" Hagrid asked. "Yes Hagrid, Professor Snape was supposed to" Dumbledore said turning to Snape "Professor Snape, Have you any idea exactly whose daughters the twins are?" "Yes Sir" "Have you any idea how young they are?" "Yes sir" "Well then you will have to keep a better eye on them Professor" "Yes Sir" "Don't let this happen again" "It wont Sir" Snape said shooting the twins a nasty look when Dumbledore turned around. "Girls come on; you'll go back to your room until lunch". Hermione had become a teacher at Hogwarts, It was obvious she'd heard because at that moment she came running out to the twins and hugged them "Don't ever run off again!". "We wanted to go home" the twins said in unison. "Well you're leaving with me at the end of the school year so I can drop you guys off at the Burrow" Hermione said tensely obviously having a bad day "You know that!".  
  
When they got into their room they discussed how to get back at Snape for that nasty look shot at them.  
  
They got to Snapes room with a bag full of something. They took this bag and dumped the mystery item in with the covers. 


End file.
